


worlds fall apart

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Allison's heart stops and so does Isaac's.prompt: high-pitched





	worlds fall apart

Lydia’s scream is ear-piercingly loud. It reverberates inside his skull, overwhelming all of his senses except sight though he wishes it drowned that out too.

Allison’s lips part, silently gasping as the knife twists in her gut. Isaac, on his knees, saved mere seconds before can only watch as her eyes widen, her shoulders hunch, and she crumples to the ground. Scott is there; Isaac is frozen, watching and listening as his world falls apart.

Maybe he loves her, maybe he doesn’t but watching her die in Scott’s arms isn’t fair. He’s already lost so much.

Not this.  _Not again_.


End file.
